epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Stan Lee vs Allan More: Epic Rap Battles of Angemon 44 (Were back)
Cast: Stan Lee: Epic LLoyd Captain America: Zach Sherwin Spiderman: Jacksfilms Allan Moore: Nice Peter V: Daunte Cindamore Rosarch: Nice Peter Frank Miller: Chris Grobos Marv: Wax Batman: Nice Peter Akira Toriyama: Mc Jin Goku: Ray William Johnson Vegeta: Zach Sherwin Locations: Stan Lee and Heros: comic book store (http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Comic_Book_Store) Allan More and Gentlemen: another comic shop Frank Miller and Sinenrs : Sin City/ Gotham Akira Toriyama and Wariors: Kamis lookout Angemon 44: Finalllllllllly Citrus Tornado: Were baaaaack Kabuterimon 64: To Vanilla Flame: ERB WIKI Angemon 44: What the hell guys i was going to do the Rock impression Everyone: Sorry Angemon 44: its okay :) ( studio aws) Kabuterimon 64: Well anyways sorry for the vacy but were back to stay stay ( awkward silence) Vanilla: Any ways on with the epic comic book rap battle Angemon 44: Oh yeah and just to let yall now were gonna post our own review on the erb S4 finale later on Citrus: Deal wit it boyyyyyy ( Awkward Silence) Angemon 44: Um quick apology the reason why Marv's lyrics are so short is because i never finished reading Sin City ( Chairs get thrown) Vanilla: Hopefully Leonidis makes up for it EEEEEEEEPic rap battles of Angemon 44 Allan More vs Stan Leeeee !! Begin Stan Lee: Greetings True Belivers, Im back, Oh yes its me So flee now allen before this gets deadly Your beard and life are a mystery just like Dr. Manhatan I can create whole worlds and end them with just a flick of a pen Your lookin pretty fat what are ya Galactus With a super solider flow you can call me Mr. Fantastic Leaving you tangled in my web you cant recover bloke Cause stans just started to smash and thats The Killing Joke Allan More: Umm Stan Lee: Naw burning you with my super hot flow you can call me the tourch Incredible like the Hulk striking your british bulk, your fanbase just got scourched Allan More: Usually im a Gentleman in a League of my own But this American trash decides to smash and wants to pick a bone I've watched your movies and honestly I cant stand them V stands for Vendeta and im holding you for ransom I changed the world of comics while you just made them mainstream You also added way to many colors and mutated Jeans You call yourself the "king of cameos" wow thats not verry frighting Your shaking with Peter Parkinsons pall you need some grease lighting ( ohh) My flow is Inhuman and you can never handle my raping skills Your times up Stan just like your death rummor mill Stan: Nice try "Gentleman" but your in my world of heros yo About to drop the rap gaunlet here they come to flow ( Jack Kirby draws captain America and spiderman Capatain America: Halt there villan we have you surrounded Spiderman: With sticky sharp raps that will leave you grounded Captain America: With a Superior flow you can never escape my S.H.E.I.L.D Spiderman: Take it away Cap show him why he must yeild Captain America (fast rap): Im doing this right for the red white and blue Your loki-ng old so techincally screw you Youll need some avenging after my raps Cause your stories have been done before, and your personality is crap Spiderman: It looks like the 1st avenger brought the hammer, and theres no need for your tomorrow stories Captain America: Youd best run along before this gets gory Allan: Well was that all you got you call those Things raps For being so lame and you look like crap Theres no way you can top me your only known for Jack Heres my backup you need an escpae plan mac V: Viciously ripping and shreading with a flow of pure anarchy Your Vile lifestyle ends with me at the top AKA hirearchy You haVe never seen a man like V with raps so brutal and incompareable This was the EVey of your defeat so here let me ease the pain a little Rosarch (beat gradualy gets louder): Rosarch Journal: Day 28, August 2015 about to get mean No way you can stop me, flop me, about to severe your head from your spleen Im a lyrical dark knight about to beat these flopping clowns Am I crazy probably, but theres no way you can put me down.. see This is a raping trap boys and your locked in here with me (beat changes, background changes to Sin City) Frank Miller: Yal' need to stop cause beef Franks here to spit Stan your pretty high and Allan your a british dick Im a lyrical daredevil, getting mean and dirty Beating you down 300 times welcome to Sin City Marv: You dames better get ready cause i spit my rhymes electric Shoot you up caus you loosers make me sick Leonidis: Spartans!!! Lets camp so i can deal with these weirdos quick Its Madness that you think that you can escape this Sparta kick Batman ( Frank Miller version): Shut the hell up Cap do you see fear in my eyes Hit you with a batarang storm and watch the Dark Knight Rise My comics were gritty some might say apocolyptic I'm finished with you all i got a city to save dicks ( beat changes and the sky turns black while the dragon balls desend, they spin to reveal) Akira Toriyama: Yo I have been watching these men from afar wondering whats up with your bars Taste my lyrical galick gun no way you will get far Stan im brining a dose of justice to your comics and Allan look at the anime Now Goku can beat you Bat- Frank all day any day Goku: Alright time to do this, im the best of the best, do you really want to mess with me I'm Pica- locked and loaded so you have to cease and back away from me Im krillin it on the mic so it seems that im not playing Frank you're pretty crazy, and Allen your Super Insaiyan Vegeta: Stand down Kakarot and let me finish the job Our flow is over 9,000 while your storylines get robbed Our fan base rises in power levels, so this wasnt a battle of gods Goku: Kame.... Vegeta: Save it for your battle Kakarot we just evend the odds Who Won Whos Next Goku: Look at my battle when it comes out You Decide ( Title gets drawn on paper) Epic Rap Battles of Angemon !!! Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts